The present invention relates to the field of guide elements, such as guide or turbine blades, used in gas turbines. It concerns a gas-turbine guide element around which hot air flows and having a trailing edge region at which the air flow separates from the guide element. At least the trailing edge region includes at least two walls arranged essentially in parallel and connected to one another by ribs in such a way as to form internal cooling passages. The guide element is cooled on the inside with cooling medium flowing through the cooling passages, the cooling medium discharging from the guide element at the trailing edge essentially parallel to and between the walls.
A gas turbine includes a multiplicity of components which are subjected to a flow of hot working air. Since the working air is at a high temperature which may lead to pronounced wear phenomena on many of the components, in particular during a prolonged operating period, it is necessary to cool many of these components. The cooling may be designed as internal cooling, in which the elements are designed as hollow profiles or are simply provided with internal cooling passages through which a cooling-air flow is directed. Alternatively or in addition, it is also possible to provide film cooling, in which a cooling-air film on the outside is applied to the elements.
Modem gas-turbine blades generally use a combination of the above methods, i.e. an internal convective cooling system which additionally has openings for film blowing at critical points is used. In order to increase the efficiency and the output of the gas turbine, and in order to reduce the emissions, the quantity of cooling air used must be minimized. This means that only a small cooling-air mass flow is available even for large components. In order to realize and control the small cooling mass flows with efficient internal heat transfer, which is required at the same time, the cross sections of flow must be reduced accordingly, or choke cross sections must be introduced.
In many of the known blade designs, the choking of the cooling mass flow takes place in the region of the trailing edge of a cast blade, in the vicinity of the cooling-air outlet. For reasons including production reasons, the end of the ribs which connect the pressure-side and suction-side walls in conventional blades are set back in the axial direction in order to avoid core fractures, i.e., the ribs end in the interior of the blade and do not extend up to the trailing edge.
FIG. 1 shows a section through a conventional guide blade, as often used in gas turbines. This is a section through a guide blade as typically used directly downstream of the combustion chamber and in front of the first moving row of the gas turbine. The section is taken axially to the main axis of the turbine and perpendicularly to the blade-body plane. The guide blade provides optimum incident flow to the moving blades. The blade is designed as a hollow profile, which is defined on the suction side by a wall 10 and on the pressure side by a further wall 11. In the incident flow region, the blade is widened, the walls 10 and 11 are connected to one another in a rounded portion, and a central, radially running insert 12, around which the cooling passage leads, is located between the walls 10 and 11. In the rear or trailing edge region, the guide blade 30 is defined only by the two walls 10 and 11, and cooling passages run in between the walls 10 and 11, which are connected to one another by interrupted ribs running in the axial direction. The central insert 12 is often completely or partly enclosed by approximately axially running ribs. These ribs converge at the rear end of the insert (16 in FIG. 1) and from this point on connect the suction- and pressure-side blade walls. Approximately axial passages, in which the cooling air is directed, are formed between the ribs.
In its further course, the rib bank may be interrupted in order to produce a plenum 18 running in the radial direction. The following rib bank 17 may be arranged both in line with or offset from the previous rib bank. In the region of the trailing edge, the pressure and suction-side walls are connected to one another by very short ribs or pin rows. In conventional guide blades, the built-in components, such as the ribs and pins, are positioned inwardly from the blade ends. This avoids the situation in which the core required for casting the blade has a large change in cross-sectional area at the trailing edge. A considerable nonuniformity in the core cross-sectional profile leads to a high number of core fractures during production. However, the above-described conventional method for forming a blade has the considerable disadvantage that the outlet cross section of the cooling air and thus of the cooling-air mass flow can not be adequately controlled.
In addition, the walls of a guide blade usually have film-cooling holes 13-15, through which cooling air can flow to the outside.
This configuration of the internal convective cooling system has a number of disadvantages:
Since the cross section is small, even small tolerances during the production (casting) have an effect on the cooling-air mass rate of flow.
Since the choke point lies in the interior of the guide element, the effective choke cross section can only be measured and checked with difficulty.
Since the choke edge lies in the interior of the guide element, the effective choke cross section can only be subsequently modified with difficulty.
The two usually very thin walls are extremely susceptible to damage which is caused by foreign bodies in the hot gas and which may possibly even lead to a change in the choke cross sections.
Due to the gradual expansion of the cooling air (1) at the end of the ribs and (2) at the trailing blade edge, the cooling-air mass flow can be controlled and adjusted only with difficulty.
In view of the above-discussed disadvantages of conventional gas-turbine guide elements, the invention provides a gas-turbine guide element around which a hot air flows. The guide element has a trailing edge region at which the air flow separates from the guide element, with at least the trailing edge region including at least two walls arranged essentially in parallel and connected to one another by ribs in such a way as to form internal cooling passages. The guide element is cooled on the inside with cooling medium flowing through the cooling passages, and the cooling medium discharges from the guide element at the trailing edge essentially parallel to and between the walls.
The invention provides the guide element of the type described above with at least some of the ribs arranged so as to terminate essentially flush with the trailing edge. The arrangement of some of the ribs connecting the walls directly at and essentially flush with the trailing edge makes these ribs and the passages in between them more accessible and stabilizes the walls in the edge region more effectively. As a result, the walls in the trailing edge region are substantially less susceptible to damage caused by foreign bodies entrained in the working air flow. In addition, the rate of flow of cooling medium between the ribs arranged at the trailing edge can be reworked or adapted substantially more easily than with conventional guide elements after the production process or during maintenance as a result of the good accessibility.
In a first embodiment of the invention, the rate of flow of cooling medium through the guide element is essentially determined by the dimensioning of the outlet openings arranged between the ribs at the trailing edge, generally referred to as choke ribs. The better accessibility and ease of reworking due to the arrangement are especially advantageous when the choking of the cooling-air circulation is effected by the choke ribs arranged at the trailing edge, and the choking can easily be set or even measured from outside by boring or other processes.
In another embodiment of the invention, the thickness of the guide element at the trailing edge is within a range of 0.5 to 5 mm, in particular preferably within a range of 1.0 to 2.5 mm. The slot thickness of the cooling-air passages between the walls at the outlet is within a range of 0.3 to 2 mm, in particular within a range of 0.8 to 1.5 mm. If the guide element is designed as a guide blade arranged in front of a turbine rotor, and if the cooling medium used is air, the arrangement according to the invention and this dimensioning proves to be especially advantageous.
The invention also includes a method of producing a gas-turbine guide element for the guidance of hot air. The gas-turbine guide element includes a trailing edge region, at which the air flow separates from the guide element. At least the trailing edge region includes at least two walls arranged essentially in parallel and connected to one another by ribs in such a way as to form internal cooling passages. The guide element is cooled on the inside with cooling medium flowing through the cooling passages, the cooling medium discharging from the guide element at the trailing edge essentially parallel to and between the walls. The method of producing the guide element includes a casting process. During the casting process the trailing edge region is cast with a projecting length extending the walls of the guide element in the direction of flow. The projecting length is removed after the casting in such a way that at least some of the ribs are arranged as choke ribs so as to terminate essentially flush with the trailing edge. In this case, the casting core is formed in such a way that the rib geometry beyond the trailing edge of the blade is modeled in the casting core. The rib geometry is not blanked out until after a length of about 0.5 to 5 times, or more preferable 1 to 3 times, the core thickness. This method makes the simple production of a guide element according to the invention possible for the first time. This is because, in a normal casting process, the effective choke cross section cannot easily be placed directly at the outlet edge. The abrupt widening in the cross section at the outlet in the casting core leads to a considerable increase in core fractures during production. However, this problem with conventional casting processes has been avoided by the method of this invention wherein a projecting length is left on the guide element during the casting process.
In a preferred embodiment of the method according to the invention, no ribs are arranged between the walls in the region of the projecting length, and the rate of flow of cooling medium through the finished guide element is essentially determined by the dimensioning of the outlet openings arranged between the choke ribs. By avoiding having any ribs in the region of the projecting length, core fractures can largely be avoided during the casting process, in particular during the preferred pressure casting process (investment casting). Furthermore, it is found that, if the projecting length value is 0.5 to 3 times as large as the slot thickness of the cooling air passages, or more preferably the same size as the slot thickness of the cooling-air passage between the walls, such core fractures can be avoided without the need for excessive reworking after production.